Fight or Flight?
by AdamLL
Summary: Cassie was an athletic intelligent girl. When she receives a strange call and the situation escalates will she fight or run? The ultimate question is survival.  Chapter 4 is NOT suited for young children.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok so I am a big fan of Scream. This is just a little story that has the scream plot but not the same characters. I don't own this movie and I did use the conversation on the phone word for word between Casey Becker and Stu in the movie. That is not my work, I don't claim it. I am all about smart people who use their instincts and survival mode to survive. I hate blonde victims who do stupid things like stop for no reason. I think Casey Becker could have easily survived. #1 I knew the answers to all three questions. (didn't really matter he would have killed them both anyway.) #2 Never hide or look back! How stupid was it to look into the house? Just RUN!! If you just keep running they can't catch you. Anyway….at least she was smarter than Cici from the second movie. I mean she ran upstairs. I hope you like this rendition. There will be a second chappie up soon.

Fight or Flight?

Cassie's legs were hurting by this time. She had been running for about forty minutes down her country road. Her sweat cooled her body but her lungs were burning. Her blonde hair pulled up in a pony. It was a cool summer evening. The sound of her shoes on the pavement was all that disturbed the pristine nature surrounding her house.

"Just a little bit further Cassie, you can do it." she said out loud to herself.

She was about to stop when her favorite song on her ipod came on. It kept her pushing forward. Besides she had never been a quitter. She finished everything she started. She was a real go getter.

Cassie was pretty popular at school. She was in the top five of her class, she was athletic, and she was dating the valedictorian who happen to also be the captain of the wrestling team. She had many close friends that were her friends since kindergarten. Life was good and she was about to go to college to become a veterinarian. Her parents were very supportive and happy for her. The only thing holding her back was Brock.

Her boyfriend had plans to become a doctor. He had to go to medical school and she had to go to veterinary school. They would be separated. They had planned to go over their future and make a decision tonight. Cassie looked at her clock. Brock would be at her house at 9, it was 6:30. Her parents wouldn't be back until 11:00.

Cassie made it to the front of her house and collapsed into the grass. She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. She was breathing heavily, her lungs screaming for oxygen. She loved to look at the sky. The clouds put her at peace. After her breathing had settled she walked to her house. Her driveway was really long and her yard was huge. They were a rich family and her father wanted the best of everything it seemed. Somehow she hadn't grown into him. She enjoyed the simple things and didn't flaunt her money.

Before she walked in she sat down by the little pond in her side yard. She looked across the water and remembered all the times her and her friends swam in it over the summer. It brought a smile to her face. Cassie looked up and swore she saw someone's reflection across the pond, but when she looked no one was there. She got a cold chill and ran inside.

Cassie had a habit of locking the door behind her so when she got in she did. She sat down in the living room and dialed her boyfriend's number. Someone picked up, but no one spoke.

"Hello? Brock?"

No answer, just breathing. She hung up quick.

"That was weird." She hugged herself close. She didn't like being in her big house alone, especially at night.

She walked upstairs and picked out comfortable clothes to see Brock in. She turned on the shower and got in. It was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. As the hot water poured over her body she hummed her favorite tune. While she was in the shower the little alarm in the driveway went off. It was just a little bell that told you someone pulled into the driveway.

"It must be someone turning around." She thought out loud. She didn't think anymore about it. After Cassie was done she got out and dried herself off. She got dressed and walked downstairs. The clock said 8.

"Had I been in the shower that long?" she thought to herself.

She tried to call Brock again. Still no answer.

"What is he doing?" she said frustrated.

"He usually calls me before he leaves."

She walked over to the window and looked out. No car was in the driveway. She turned the porch lights on, then walked to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll just make myself some popcorn."

Popcorn was Cassie's favorite snack. Her friends always thought it was weird to eat popcorn at home, but she didn't care, she loved it. She had just put the jiffy pop over the stove when the phone rang.

She grabbed it and answered.

"It's about time Brock!"

The voice answered. "Who's Brock?"

Cassie a little embarrassed she yelled at a total stranger apologized. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Who are you asking for?"

"I don't know."

"Well you must have the wrong number."

"What's your number?"

"What number are you trying to reach?" Cassie answered in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know."

"Then you have the wrong number. It happens all the time. Take care, bye."

Cassie hangs up and walks away. "That was a little strange."

The phone rings again.

She answers hoping it was Brock. "Hello?"

"I guess I dialed the wrong number."

Cassie laughs. "Well then why did you dial it again?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"I forgive you, bye now."

"No wait, please don't hang up. I wanna talk to you." The voice says seeming desperate.

"They have 1800 numbers for that buddy. Seeya." She hangs up.

She walks back to her popcorn and the phone rings again. She sighs and answers it.

"Yes."

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?"

"Who is this?" She was starting to get a little freaked out.

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." He chuckled a little bit.

"Ha, I don't think so."

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"Awww why? You wanna ask me out on a date?"

"Maybe…."

"Well I have a boyfriend so sorry about your luck."

"Well can you at least tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because I wanna know who I looking at."

"What?" Cassie started to panic. She looked around the room. "What did you say?"

"I wanna know who I'm talking to."

"That's not what you said." She looks around and locks the patio door.

"What do you think I said?"

She turns on the light and looks out the back. It is started to fog and it is really late.

"Where are you Brock?" She thinks to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go. Sorry."

"I thought we were gonna go out?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me!"

Cassie hangs up and walks toward the kitchen remembering her popcorn.

The phone rings again.

"Please!"

*beep*

"Yes!"

"I told you not to hang up on me!"

"What do you want?" Her tone getting scared.

"To talk."

"Dial someone else!" She hangs up again.

She makes it to the kitchen and her popcorn is done. It is pouring out smoke. She goes to grab it when the phone rings again.

"Listen asshole!"

He interrupts her. "No! You listen you little bitch! If you hang up on me again I'll gut you like a fish! You understand…..yeah."

Cassie realizes this is serious at this point. She starts to slowly back up.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"More of a game really…….can you handle that blondie?"

This sent her over the edge. This freak was somewhere watching her. She ran through the house locking all the doors. She stopped at the front door. It was already locked. She peered through the top window.

"Can you see me?"

She was breathing heavily like earlier today, but for a different reason. This time she was scared.

"I am two seconds away from calling the police." She fought back the tears that were forming.

"They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?" She was pleading by this time.

"To see what your insides look like."

She hung up and started crying. She could no longer hold back the tears.

The doorbell rings as she walks away. It makes her jump and cry out.

"Who's there?......who's there? I'm calling the police."

As she reaches for the phone it rings and makes her jump a second time.

"You should never say "who's there?" Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something."

Sobbing now she responds "Look, you've had your fun now, so I think you better just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or my boyfriend will be here any minute and he will be pissed when he finds out."

The voice just laughs.

"It won't be funny when he shows up and kicks the shit out of you!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"No! He's big and he wrestles!"

"His name wouldn't happen to be Brock would it?"

Cassie stopped breathing for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Turn on the patio lights….again."

"No!" She turns around and turns on the patio lights.

She slowly looks out and sees Brock tied to a chair. His mouth is covered. He is looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh God no!" She starts to unlock the door to save him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

She quickly closes the door. "Where are you! Where are you?"

"Guess!"

"Please don't hurt him…..please."

"That all depends on you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanna play a game." He says in a sick twisted voice.

"No…no."

"Then he dies right now!"

"No! Please!"

"Which is it then? Play or he dies!"

"No! I am not going to play a helpless victim!" Cassie grabs her older brother's baseball bat from the closet and runs out the back patio and starts untying Brock.

"Thank you Cass. Where is he?" She hugged him.

"I don't care! Let's get out of here!" She starts to head for the driveway, but Brock pulls her arm.

"No I think we should just call the police. Go into the house and I'll take the bat."

She starts to sob again. "Why? We can just run until we get to town. Anything is better than staying here. Please."

"Just do as I say!" Cassie didn't like Brock's tone or idea.

She ran into the house and grabbed the phone. He was still on the other line.

"You had to go and break the rules! Now he dies!"

Cassie runs to the patio. "No! Brock!"

He looks at her. "What?"

The killer takes this moment to strike. With Brock not paying attention and looking at Cassie he darts out from the bushes and slices his neck right in front of her.

"No!!!"

The killer finishes and looks at her. He is wearing some sort of ghost face costume.

Cassie screams and runs to lock the patio door. She backs up as he runs his knife against the window making a screeching noise.

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!"

He runs and gets a chair and throws it in the window. Cassie screams as the door is broken. She runs through the house. The fire alarm is on and the house is filled with smoke. She grabs a kitchen knife from the counter and rushes out the side door.

She looks in and sees him looking for her inside. She crawls to the next window and looks in. He turns around just in time to see her and breaks the window grabbing her arm.

"Ahhh! Let go!" She punches his face and starts running. She gets to where Brock was and he is still moving. He hadn't bled out yet.

"Cassie please help me." He manages to say through gasps.

"I'm sorry Brock." She can't save both of them. While she is standing there thinking about what to do she sees car lights.

"It's my parents! I'll be back hold on!" She thanked God they were home early.

The window crashes just as she walks by and the killer tackles Cassie to the ground. She scrambles up and sprints for her parents.

He catches up grabs a hold of her and stabs her in the chest. The whole thing felt slow motion. She collapses from the blow onto her back. She couldn't even feel the pain, just the warmness of the blood pouring out. The adrenaline was pumping and all she wanted to do was get to her parents. She kicked him off and crawled to her feet. She began to run again.

"Mom! Please!" She managed to choke out. She was feeling dizzy by this time. She turned just in time to dodge another strike. This was her chance to survive. She had to fight. With the strength left in her she kicked him again, then elbowed him in the back while he was down. Her parents were calling her name. She ran into the house and her mother was crying.

"Oh thank God! Cassie what happened? Why are you bleeding!"

"No time! Call the police!" All she could think about was that she made it. She followed her instincts and fought for her life. She hoped Brock was still alive. Her father headed for the door and her world went black.

When her father went outside no one was there. The killer had fled. Cassie blacked out just after her dad went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

I Survived

Cassie slowly woke up to beeping sounds. She felt groggy and she didn't know where she was. Where ever she was the room was dark and she could hear rain hitting the window. When her eyes started to adjust she noticed her mother in the chair beside her and her father sleeping on a couch. She must be in the hospital. This means she survived. She fought her attacker and won. She felt so weak that she couldn't stay awake for long. She drifted back to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a much brighter and noisy room. Her mother and father were talking to the nurses and her doctor was there too.

Her mother noticed her awake first. "Oh Cassie, your awake and ok."

They both ran to her side. "Cassie we were so scared we were going to lose you. We are so thankful you are alive." her dad said starting to tear.

"I'm feeling all right I guess. I am still really tired. How long have I been here?"

They looked at each other. "Almost three days honey. You have been out for awhile."

"Some of your friends even came to see you. Levi, Evelyn, Caryn, Josie, Tom, and Ben."

Cassie suddenly remembered Brock. The heart monitor began to race.

"Where's Brock! Is he ok?" No one answered her. "Answer me! Is Brock alive!"

"Honey you need to calm down." Her mother said worried her daughter would cause a scene.

Cassie started to cry. "Please tell me. Please…."

The doctor stepped in.

"Cassie, Brock had lost a lot of blood that night. We tried everything to keep him stable. He kept going up and down in his expected outcome. Then he took a turn for the worst. He was a fighter and definitely fought to survive, but sadly lost the battle last night. We are so sorry."

The room started to spin. She had lost the person she thought she was going to marry. She loved him. This sick person killed him for no reason. She lost consciousness and started to convulse. The nurses went to work on her and got her stable. The doctor looked at Cassie's parents.

"This is going to be a long process for her. In time we hope she can get through this tragedy. After she recovers physically I implore you to look into her mental health. She might need a psychiatrist."

The doctor took Cassie's hysterical parents out of the room and tried to console them. They didn't know how she would ever get over this.

Cassie awoke to someone's hand running along her body. She didn't want to open her eyes but then the hand rubbed along her breasts.

She sprang up and saw him looking right at her. She was smeared with blood, but not her blood.

"Ahhh!" Cassie screamed and punched him. He fell back and she jumped out of her bed falling from being so weak. She pulled the IV's out and ran into the hallway. He had recovered by now and was after her. He carried the same knife he used to stab her before.

"Help! Someone please!" She kept screaming and turning back. The hospital was empty. "Mom! Dad!" They were nowhere to be found.

She headed for the stairway busting through the door and closing it behind. She slid down the wall to the floor resting. She had lost him or so she thought.

Cassie slowly got to her feet and looked out the little door window and was face to face with her pursuer. He slammed the door open knocking her head against the wall.

He laughed and picked her up by her hair. She could do nothing but watch in horror as her life was going to end.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She pleaded as the tears once again fell.

"For fun! Now scream for me Cassie!"

He threw her down the stairs and slowly walked down after her, laughing the whole way.

Cassie stared up at her enemy one last time. She had to try. She started to crawl away.

"That isn't going to work." He said sadistically as he plunged the knife into her back.

The pain was unbearable. The adrenaline didn't save her the pain this time, it hurt.

He repeatedly stabbed her in the back until she didn't move anymore. It was over, he had won, she had lost the battle.

Cassie woke up screaming. Her parents rushed in trying to calm her down. "Cassie! Cassie calm down, everything is all right. It was just a dream. It was all just a dream."

She hugged her parents. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right honey." They tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to have these nightmares anymore. I'm tired of reliving a nightmare every night."

Her parents looked at each other. "Which one was it honey?" her mother asked as she stroked her hair.

"The hospital one."

"Well it is over now honey. You should get dressed and ready. You are meeting your friends."

Her dad chimed in. "That should make you happy. You haven't seen them since they all left for college."

That word always made Cassie cringe, college. She didn't get to go because of the murder. She had been so traumatized that she couldn't go anywhere alone. She had nightmares almost every night that seemed so real.

It had been almost a year now since it happened and nothing had seemed to get better. Her friends all went to college. She was stuck at home doing nothing but fearing everything and everyone. Her dreams of being a veterinarian were gone and she hardly ever ran anymore. That one night single handedly ruined her life and the killer was never found. That is what scared her the most.

"Yeah you are right Dad. I should be happy. I'll take a quick shower and put on my nicest clothes."

Her parents smiled and left the room. She picked out her favorite outfit and got into the shower. As the hot water ran over her body she remembered that night when she got into the shower. She heard the bell when someone's car goes down the driveway. The police told her that is when he must have came in. They found Brock's car in the woods, but no finger prints or hairs, nothing that could tell them who the killer was.

Cassie just couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She can't think of anyone who wanted to kill her or cause her harm. What did she do to deserve this?

She turned the water off and dried herself off with a towel. The mirror was foggy from the steam so she wiped it with her hands. She saw his reflection and gasped. She turned quick and no one was there.

"Get a grip Cassie!" she told herself.

She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready."

"Can you drive there yourself?" They asked hoping she didn't freak out.

"Dr. Shrock said we should make you do things by yourself more often." Her mother said in a caring voice.

"Ok jerks." Cassie said jokingly. "I'll go by myself."

She took the keys and drove to the restaurant that she was meeting her friends at. On the way her favorite song came on the radio and she quickly turned it. It reminded her of that night and it was no longer her favorite song. She wiped her eyes and got out of the car when she arrived.

"Time to put on the mask." She said to herself as she put on her best smile.

Evelyn and Caryn were sitting on the benches outside the restaurant. When they saw her they started running towards her.

They hugged her and were jumping up and down until she stopped the madness.

"Hey girls, I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too Cassie." Evelyn hugged her again. Evelyn was her best friend since birth. Their mothers were right next door to each other in the hospital. Cassie was born a day before Evelyn and they always had their birthday parties together. This meant so much to Cassie that she could see them.

Caryn was a friend she meant in the first grade. She had always been there for her when Evelyn couldn't. They were the two best friends anyone could ask for.

"Where is everyone else?" Cassie asked disappointed.

Evelyn answered kind of excited. "Well that's the good news, if you are up for it."

"What?"

"They couldn't make it tonight, but Ben said he could have a party at his house this Sunday so we could all catch up."

"I don't know you guys."

Caryn reassured her. "We will all be there. No one you don't trust will be there."

Evelyn agreed. "The only people that will be there are your close friends Cassie. You don't need to be afraid anymore. You can have a little fun, right?"

Cassie was still a little nervous about the idea. "The killer is still out there. I don't know if I can do that."

"If we have a police officer outside the house watching will that convince you?"

Cassie felt a little better about that. "Yeah I guess that sounds good."

Caryn yelled happily. "Then it's settled! Party at Ben's this Sunday night!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Party

It is Saturday and Cassie's appointment with Dr. Shrock. Her mother drives her there and reads in the car while she goes through therapy.

The car pulls into the driveway and Cassie sighs. She hates talking to Dr. Shrock. She makes her out to be a psycho, when she isn't. She has every right to be scared the killer is still stalking her.

"Mom, I really don't like this woman."

"I know Cassie, but the doctor seems to think it helps."

"Whatever."

Cassie gets out of the car smiles and slams the door. She trudges onto the porch and knocks.

"Just a minute Cassie." Her cheery voice answers.

About two minutes later she opens the door. "Come on in Cassie."

Dr. Shrock was not ugly by any means, she just didn't take care of herself. She just didn't care about her looks. You could tell she once was very pretty. Maybe something happened for her not to care anymore?

Cassie walked in and sat down in the usual chair.

"So, did you do your homework?"

"I went driving to see my friends all by myself." Cassie said hoping she would be satisfied.

"What about taking that jog all by yourself? You promised to do that."

Cassie looked away. She was ashamed of her fears. "I'm sorry Dr. I just can't."

"You must try Cassie. You will never get better-"

Cassie interrupted. "You don't know what I am going through Dr.! You weren't chased, you didn't watch your boyfriend get stabbed, you didn't have a knife rammed into your chest, you didn't go through this! So why should you understand what I am going through?" She was sobbing by this time. "I am so scared all the time. I feel like he is always watching me, waiting for the right moment. I will not give him that moment, so please stop asking me to."

The doctor was shocked. "I didn't realize you were still so traumatized Cassie. I felt we were taking bigger steps, but I guess I was wrong. Your mother told me you were having a party tomorrow. That seems like a step in the right direction. That is all for today. You are visibly upset."

Cassie dried her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just wanted you to understand."

"Oh I do Cassie and will make a note of it."

She walked Cassie out to the car and waved goodbye as they drove off. When she turned to walk back the door to the house was open. She closed it before walking out, she swore it.

She walked slowly towards the open door. She crept in and searched the house. She couldn't find anyone so she closed and locked the door.

"Get a grip Sydney." She told herself as she leaned on the door. The phone rang suddenly and it made her jump.

"Hello, this is Dr. Shrock. Can I help you?"

A mysterious voice answered. "I don't know Sydney, can you?"

"How do you know my name? Who is this?"

"You are Cassie's doctor aren't you?"

"How do you know Cassie? Are you after her? I'm calling the police!"

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to die tonight."

Sydney was frozen. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just to kill Cassie and all her little friends. I have to freak her out first."

"You're a monster! I'm calling the police." She hangs up and dials 9-1-1.

"Hello, whats your emergency?"

"Yes, I'd like to report someone trying to-" before she could finish her closet flew open and the killer was right there.

"Ahhhhh!" Sydney screamed and ran to the back door. He ran after her and pushed her into the door, dazing her. She was starting to lose consciousness when he grabbed her legs and dragged her through the house.

"Please no!" she pleaded as he took her to the stairs. He pulled her to her feet and held the knife to her neck.

"We're going upstairs Sydney dear!" he dragged her up the stairs and took her to a window.

"Any last words?" Sydney had been saving her energy for one last stand. She kneed him in the crotch and got loose enough to run. He wasn't fazed and grabbed her. He stabbed her in the back twice and threw her out the window on top of her own car. She fell to her death.

**Sunday Day**

After church Cassie's family always went to a breakfast place to eat. She loved the time spent with her parents. In a way this tragedy has brought them closer together. She was with them all the time. Her mother quit her job to stay with her at home. They knew each other so well they would finish each other's sentences. Her mother was worried about tonight's party. She would never say anything that would put doubt into Cassie's mind though. If she said anything Cassie would refuse to go. She had to be strong for her daughter.

"Are you excited about tonight honey?"

"Yeah, mom. I feel it will be a good time."

"Who is going to be there?"

"Chad, the police officer, Levi, Evelyn, Caryn, Josie, Tom, and Ben."

"Ok."

After lunch the family drove to pick up Evelyn. Evelyn and Cassie were going to get ready together.

When they arrived at Evelyn's house they honked the horn. She came running out with her bags of makeup and holding her outfit.

"Hey guys. Are you as excited as I am for this party Cassie?"

Cassie smiled. It was nice to relax with friends. "It will be laid back right? No alcohol will be there right?"

"Yeah…."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well I don't know what Tom and Josie are planning. I told them to be chill, but you know Tom."

"Whatever."

They pulled into Cassie's driveway and went into the house to get ready. After they got all done up they took Cassie's dad's car.

Her parents stood in the doorway and waved as they left.

"I have a feeling it will be a good night for her Jess."

"I hope you are right Bill, because my intuition says this is a bad idea."

Cassie and Evelyn arrive at Ben's house and the party had already begun. Chad the police officer that was going to watch the party was outside in his car.

"Hello miss Cassie and miss Evelyn. How are you girls this nice evening?"

Cassie chuckled a little. "We're fine officer Chad. You always manage to make me smile."

"Thank you miss Cassie. Hope you guys have a nice time."

They get into the house and everyone was already there except Caryn.

Josie was sitting on Tom's lap wearing a skanky outfit like always. Tom had a huge grin like he was getting some tonight. Levi walked over to kiss Evelyn.

"You guys want anything?"

"Yeah that would be great babe." Evelyn said as she returned the kiss.

Ben smiled at Cassie. "How are you Cass? What do you want to do first?"

"I think we can just all catch up on what's going on in our lives."

"Sounds boring." Tom yelled. Josie slapped his chest.

"Knock it off jerk. Sorry Cass, you know how he is."

They ate and talked about their lives. Then Josie said something about Brock. That sent Cassie into a state of shock. She started to feel sick.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go." She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Evelyn went after her to make sure she was all right.

"What I do?" Josie asked.

"Nothing babe. It was boring anyway. How about we play some real music and get this party started."

Just then Caryn walked in. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was taking care of a few things."

Cassie and Evelyn come out of the bathroom. "Sorry guys, we are going home. Cassie isn't feeling very well."

Caryn sighed. "I just got here darn it! Oh well. We can catch up later I guess."

Evelyn and Cassie walk out. "Are you going to be ok going back alone? I promised Levi we would hang out tonight. Chad will drive you home safely."

Cassie could barely understand anyone. She was so nauseous. "Ok."

Chad put her in the back and started to drive her home.

As they drove off Levi walked out to see Evelyn.

"I know you're worried about her. Maybe we should follow them home to check up on her."

"Thanks Levi! You always know how I am feeling."

They get in the car and start towards Cassie's house.

Ben and Caryn also leave to pick up Emily, Ben's girlfriend, leaving Josie and Tom all by themselves at Ben's house.

**Back at Cassie's House**

Bill and Jessica were sitting enjoying a movie. They planned on staying up until Cassie got home. The phone suddenly rang and Jessica answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Cassie's mother, Jessica?"

"Yes, has something happened to her!?"

"No ma'am but something might. Dr. Shrock was found dead today and whoever killed her took information about Cassie. We think the killer might have been after Cassie."

The phone suddenly went dead.

"Hello! Hello!" Jessica put the phone down slowly and looked at her husband with a look of pure terror.

"Honey what is it? What's wrong?"

"Our baby!" She runs toward the front door but Bill stops her.

"Look at me and calm down! What is going on?"

Jessica was already crying. "Dr. Shrock is dead and he is after our baby!"

The power suddenly goes out and they hear a door slam towards the back of the house.

"He's here." Jessica whispered. She was trembling with fear.

They slinked and waited for their eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Honey take the keys and get to the party. I will take care of this sick freak right now."

"No, you can't be serious. Come with me, please." She tugged on his arm.

"Go, now!"

She runs out the front door and gets in the car. She stumbles trying to start it. She gets it started and speeds down the driveway never looking back.

Tears are clouding her vision as she hysterically drives down the road.

Bill crept through the house looking for the killer. He couldn't see anything but sudden shadows every now and then.

"Come out and face me like a man!"

The killer sneaks up behind Bill and stabs him in the back. He drops to his knees and then falls to the floor. The killer turns him over and stabs him a couple more times.

Bill is breathing hard by now. He reaches up for the mask. The killer grabs his hand and pins it back down on the floor. The killer takes off the mask and Bill sees the face of his murderer. Too bad it won't do any good for a dead man to see his killer.

Jessica was still driving frantically swerving as she wipes her eyes. Chad's police car drives by with Cassie in the back and Jessica does a quick U-turn.

She doesn't see Levi and Evelyn's car speeding to catch up with Chad and barely misses them. She loses control and runs into a tree.

"Levi watch out!" Evelyn screams at a random car pulls in front of them.

Levi swerves and barely misses the car. They watch as the car crashes into a tree. They call 9-1-1 and tell them where the crash is, but keep going to Cassie's house. Little did they realize that the driver was none other than Cassie's mom.

Jessica awoke from the crash with blood pouring from her head. She had banged her head pretty badly against the steering wheel. She crawled out from the car and started toward her house. She needed to save her daughter, even if it was going to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

In The End There is Always Blood

Ben and Caryn are on their way to Emily's when Ben gets a call. He answers. "Is it finished? Ok thanks. I have one more to take care of and then the final phase can commence."

Caryn notices they aren't going to Emily's house. Ben hangs up the phone.

She looks at Ben and his tense expression worries her. "Ben, I thought we were going to Emily's house? This is the wrong way and who was that on the phone?"

Ben's face distorts and an evil grin forms. "We are going to Cassie's house to finish what I started a year ago."

Caryn is horrified. "What do you mean! Oh my gosh Ben! What have you done?"

Caryn didn't know what to do she couldn't do anything while in a moving vehicle.

"Let me out now!"

"Is that really what you want?"

He slows down and she unbuckles her seat belt and starts to open the door when he slams on the gas. Her face slams against the window and the doors opens. She falls out of the moving car onto the side of the road.

"Stupid bitch!"

He speeds off to Cassie's house.

**Ben's House earlier**

Tom and Josie are making out on the couch and he starts to put his hands up her shirt.

She smacks his hand. "Stop it, we aren't having sex tonight."

Tom slouches back. "Then why am I here? I thought since we had the house to ourselves we could fuck?"

Josie gets up in a sexy pose. "Oh really babe? Well if you are good the rest of the night I think I could let that happen all day tomorrow. Sound good?"

Tom sighs. "Tease!"

Josie starts to walk for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe I can give you a show when I get done?"

Tom muttered to himself. "You better for what I'm putting up with."

Josie undresses herself and turns the shower on. Tom sometimes hurts her with his sexist views. She wasn't some object for his pleasure.

While Josie was in the shower Tom couldn't stop thinking about her naked body. He started to rub his crotch. He pulls it out for a little hand time.

"It will only take a minute. If I ain't getting some from Josie, I might as well treat myself."

He imaged her getting out of the shower all wet with the water droplets streaming down her body. He loved her hair wet, she ran her hand through it slowly. She bites her lip and grabs her breats as a tease.

"Almost there baby."

Tom starts stroking faster and faster and just as he is about explode a hand with a knife swings around him and puts the knife to his neck.

"Ahh!"

"Should've been paying attention. If your hands were somewhere else maybe you would have had a chance."

The killer slices his neck in one swift motion.

He staggers up holding his neck to stop the bleeding. The killer got his carotid artery so he was gushing blood. The killer stabs him again in the stomach.

Tom drops to his knees. He can't yell because blood is filling his throat.

"Should I chop off little Tommy as a trophy?"

Tom shakes his head and pleads.

With that the killer cuts off Tom's penis. Tom lays there in his final moments bleeding out. The killer starts to look for Josie. He hears the shower running and decides to make a game of it.

"Let's see how long it takes for me to kill Josie."

The killer has already cut the phones. Her only escape would be to run.

Josie turns off the shower and dries herself off. She opens the door and looks around for Tom.

"Tom. What are you doing? You better not be snooping around."

She started to walk into the living room.

"Tom, where are you? I'm naked, aren't you ready for the show?"

She took another step and stepped on something wet and warm.

She lifted up her foot and saw the severed penis. There was blood everywhere.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh! Tom!"

She runs for the front door and when she opens it Tom is hanging at the doorway.

"Tom!"

She screams and runs for the phone. She picks up and realizes it has been cut. The lights go out and she ducks to the ground.

She is crying now but covers her mouth trying to be quiet.

"I don't want to die."

She crawls into the next room and hides in the closet. The killer is walking in the house now because she can hear footsteps.

Josie's breathing is heavy but she tries to get it under control. The noise stops and she holds her breath.

She just waits silently in the closet for some sort of movement or noise but it never comes.

"The coast must be clear." She cracks the closet door open and crawls out. When she does the door begins to shut slowly. The killer was right behind it.

"What do you what?" hysteria in her voice.

"To hear a whore scream for her life."

With that Josie dives for the window and the killer grabs her feet. Josie kicks free and opens the window and jumps. She lands on her feet and starts running for the road. She must have twisted her ankle because it hurts and she starts to limp. The killer is in close pursuit.

"Please somebody help me!" She sees the neighbors light on across the small lake. If she could just make it there she would live.

She was still naked and the sight would scare them but she was running for her life. It was dark and twigs and branches poked and prodded her. She had scratches all up her body. The killer was still on her trail and catching up fast.

"I have to hide if I want to live."

She hid behind a big tree and slowly crawled in the shadows until she was resting behind a fallen tree. She was breathing heavily from the run and tried to steady it. She couldn't see where the killer went. Was he near? Could he see her?

She decided to look over the stump and he was right there.

"Boo!"

She jumped back and he was on top of her.

He stabbed her in the stomach once.

She scratched and clawed back. "Please! No!" She kicked him off and began to limp away. She was holding her hand on the wound. He caught up to her and pushed her down near the edge of the lake.

"How about a swim?"

Josie was pleading. "Please don't…..please."

He grabbed her hair and held her head under water, then bringing her back up to make her think she had a chance.

She was gasping for breath.

Then he dunked her again. This time he held her under until she stopped moving. The killer took out a cell phone.

"The deed is done."

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a little explicit and redundant, sorry Please leave suggestions on how to improve


	5. Chapter 5

It is Finished

Officer Chad and Cassie pulled into her driveway and noticed the lights were off in the house.

Cassie senses something is wrong. "They said they would wait up until I came home. Something is wrong."

Chad didn't seem worried. "You are just over reacting Cass, they probably just got tired. It is normal for their age." He chuckled a little. "I will go in with you if it makes you feel better."

Cassie nodded. "Actually I would feel better if you just went in to check and then came back for me."

Chad smiled. "Whatever you want miss Cassie."

The police officer got out of the car and walked toward the house. He went in and was gone for a while. Cassie knew something was weird. She went to open the door but Chad had locked it. She started to panic. What if this was all a part of the killer's plan?

Chad stepped out of the house slowly and Cassie started to yell. "Unlock this door, we need to get out of here!"

Chad wasn't responding. A slow trail of blood trickled from his mouth and he fell down. A knife was visible in his back. The killer walked out behind him and ran toward the car.

"Nooo!" He was right on the window now and looking in. Cassie backed away from the window. She was safe for a little while. Hopefully Chad called the police before he was stabbed.

The killer ran his knife across the window and paced around the car. He began banging on the window and shaking the car. Cassie just closed her ears and screamed.

"Please just leave me alone! Please! Someone help me!"

A light from a car shone on the killer and he ran back into the house. Cassie looked out the back and it was Levi and Evelyn.

"Thank God! Get me out of here!"

Levi and Evelyn were calling for her.

"I'm here! Please help me!"

Evelyn put her hands on the window. "We are gonna get you out of here."

Levi kept a baseball bat in his car. He grabbed it and came back.

"Stand back Cassie."

Cassie braced herself and Levi broke the window. They quickly helped her out of the car.

"The killer is inside! I think he killed my parents!" Cassie ran to the house. Evelyn tried to stop her.

"No Cassie! We should just get out of here!" Levi and Evelyn ran after her into the house.

"Mom! Dad!"

As soon as she stepped into the house she saw someone run by in the kitchen.

Levi crept in the front with his bat and Cassie and Evelyn followed. It was pitch black in the house and they couldn't see much. They heard a door shut just beyond the kitchen and so they followed it.

Evelyn turned the knob with Levi ready to swing.

"Now!" She opened it and Cassie's dad's body fell out.

"AHHH!" Cassie and Evelyn screamed and the killer popped up behind the kitchen island. He stabbed Levi's arm and he dropped the bat. The killer took two more swipes but Levi dodged.

"Run!"

The girls ran upstairs while Levi kept fending off the killer.

Levi and the killer reached the patio sliding door and the killer kicked him through the glass. Levi's bloody body lay in the glass. The killer laughed and ran upstairs.

"Come out girls! You can't hide in this house forever! I will find you." He went from door to door searching for them.

Cassie was behind a door holding scissors and Evelyn was under the bed. The killer came in slowly and walked around the room. Cassie was waiting for the right moment to stab the killer's heart. She tried to quiet her breathing. The killer stopped moving and looked under the bed. Evelyn screamed and he stabbed the bed a couple of times. Evelyn rolled out from under the bed. The killer swung his knife trying to slash her but she jumped across the bed towards the door. The killer pursued and Cassie jumped out behind him and stabbed his neck.

"Die!" The killer fell to the floor and grabbed his neck. Evelyn quickly kicked his knife away.

"Let's give this guy a taste of what it feels like Cassie!" Evelyn yelled.

Cassie nodded. She trembled as she pulled the scissors from the killer's neck.

"Please stop!" a female's voice came from the ghost face killer.

Cassie readied the scissors again. "You didn't stop killing the people I loved!" She stabbed the killer again in the back.

Evelyn pulled the mask off.

"It's Emily! But how, you sounded like a man?"

A voice synthesizer fell out of the costume.

Cassie dropped to her knees beside her. "Why? Just tell me why."

Emily coughed up blood. "Your family took everything from me. My father, Brock, my life. You had the perfect life and I had nothing to live for."

"That's no excuse!" Cassie screamed. "You are a coward who killed others when you should have just moved on! Your father's death was an accident! My father felt horrible about that. He cried many nights over that incident. You're a monster who deserves to die."

Emily coughed again, with more blood coming out. "It doesn't matter now. I lost and you win again."

Her body grew still and she stopped breathing. When Cassie and Evelyn stood up to go downstairs Ben was at the bottom.

"Are you guys ok? What happened?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah it is over now. Emily was the killer. I'm sorry Ben, but she is dead."

Ben started to walk up. "Oh no, you're lying! She couldn't kill anyone! You killed her!"

"We had to Ben, she was trying to kill us." Evelyn said softly.

Ben ran by them to her body. Cassie and Evelyn started to walk down. Evelyn looked back just in time to see Ben grab Emily's knife.

He sprang towards Cassie ready to stab her.

"No! Watch out!" Evelyn yelled as she pushed Cassie.

The knife went into Evelyn's chest and she gasped.

Cassie screamed. "Evelyn!"

Ben pulled the knife from her chest and she fell to the ground. She was shaking from shock. Ben grabbed Cassie's hair and threw her down the stairs.

"You thought it was over didn't you Cassie? Well Emily and I were a team. We took turns killing people. I got Brock, Caryn, and Evelyn while Emily had your father, mother, and Chad. The others were fair game." He slowly walked down the stairs.

"I thought you were my friend! Why are you doing this? I've known you since first grade!" Cassie crawled away from the stairs.

"You wanna know Cassie? You really wanna know? I did it all for fun. Emily wanted revenge and I just went along for the thrill. You see I love blood, gore, and violence and this was the perfect opportunity for just that."

"You sick fuck!"

"I enjoyed every second of it too. We planned it all out. Wanna know the best part? I watched you many nights from your window as you slept. I was even there alone with you in the hospital. I could have killed you many times but waited for the big climax."

"Well now you can so just do it!"

"I thought you would give me more of a fight. You sure gave me a run for my money that first night."

Cassie got to her feet and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"You really think you can beat me?"

Cassie made a run for the patio and Ben got in her way and slashed her arm. She dropped the knife and fell back.

"Scream if you must because you are going to die." Ben readied his knife to stab Cassie when she kicked his leg. She got up but he kicked her back down. He put his knees on her chest.

"This time I won't miss." He raised his knife for the kill.

Cassie tried to shake free, but then she figured this was the end. Why not? Everyone was dead. What would she live for?

Shots rang out and Ben's body fell on her with the knife just missing her head. She shoved his body off of her and in the doorway was her mother holding Chad's gun.

Cassie limped over to her and they hugged.

Her mother was badly injured and bloody. "Thank you so much mom."

She comforted Cassie. "It is all over now honey." Jessica collapsed into Cassie's arms and they both fell under the weight.

Cassie just sat and sobbed as the police sirens filled the background.

"I hope."

Author's note: I know this isn't an exciting end, but there is going to be a sequel to explain more of the story behind the killings and who survived.


End file.
